Shattered
by Harco8059
Summary: 'My Father bought a mere human' KaZe
1. Prologue

Pairing: KaZe and others….

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or its characters.

A/N: Not Beta-ed... xD

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Kaname's POV

I still remember the time when I first met him.

I still remember that stormy and cold night. It is the night that there something in me changes. It is the night changes everything.

The twin oak door of our mansion suddenly opens and my father who is currently covered in blood bought a bundle that was cover in blood stain cloth.

My senses hit me first.

My father Haruka bought a human with him.

I can't see the features of the human but I can tell he/she is bleeding.

I can clearly see the white cloth that covers the human were stain in blood.

My father was stain in blood too but I know the blood doesn't belong to him.

It is quite a sight.

I am a little thankful that my sister Yuuki is asleep.

My mother, who just happens to walk and see what's happen, froze a second and then rushes to aid my father.

I notice that my father and mother's eyes were color blood and when I turn to my left side, I can clearly see my reflection in the mirror like my parents my eyes were scarlet.

I know that my parents were completely aware of presence but they choose to ignore me and focus at the human.

A slight pang of jealously shots through me but I arrogantly ignore it.

I am curious about the human. His blood is the sweetest thing I ever smell and I bet it would be the sweetest blood that I ever taste if I can just taste it a little bit.

I watch my father lay the human down on the couch and my mother use her handkerchief to wipe the blood off on the human face.

I unconsciously gasp; the mere human in front of me has the feature of an angel.

'Is he really human?' that was I thought.

I just realized that the human my father bought is an angel boy.

"Who?" my mother asks, her voice is soft and kind.

"Hio" my father hisses like it is venom on his lips.

His eyes soften when his eyes is on the angel in the couch.

"His name is Zero" he touches the silver? hair of the human.

'Zero?' I blink that name is unique for him but it suits him well.

"From now on he will be name Zero. Kuran Zero" my father declared.

My mother and I look at him in surprise but my mother was the first one who recovers from the shock. She did nothing but to nod.

That night was crazy yet amazing. I finally realized my father just added a mere human boy to the house of Kuran.

The family of purebloods and the family who has the highest power above all vampires.

The day after tomorrow after Zero first enters the house of Kuran.

We just found out that Zero is blind and the day after that my parents announce to the vampire council that they will give Zero the name of Kuran.

I objected the idea of making Zero my family but since I'm just a son to the masters of the house, I can't argue with it.

Yuuki and I reluctantly accepted Zero as a member of the house but not as family.

Never as family because for me, Yuuki is my family, my sister and my love but months have passed. I learn to love and care for him. So much that it hurts. So much that I can forget about Yuuki and think only him. Even he is blind, I feel like he can see me through my very soul and I love him for that.

Another cold night has come, I just found out that our parents had a terrible accident and got killed.

And a night after their death, I was chosen to be the head of Kuran and the leader of vampires.

Leaving me behind two siblings.

The council didn't want me to take care of my two siblings. They told me that it is a bother of taking care not only one but two siblings. So they force me to choose one.

Being a fool child then I choose Yuuki to take under my shelter and force myself to give Zero to a friend of my mother and erase all of his memories.

Years after years, I yearn for him.

Now, I'm currently studying in CROSS academy with my sister and fellow vampires.

And after years of yearning for him, I finally see him.

He is currently a prefect of the school and his current name is.

"Cross Zero"

To be continue?

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Interlude

**A/N: This is Interlude before Chapter 1 begins... Hehehe... It's Cross Kaien side... Sorry for the grammars and all... Oh.. Since Zero lost his memories, he is a little OOC since in this fic he didn't hate vampires.. Tell me what you think.. and Thanks for all the reviews, those who alerted and favorite.. It makes my day.. xD**

**PS: In the future chap.. it's possible there is Mad!Yuuki or Unstable!Yuuki... So sorry if you didn't like it... I just think it's necessary in this fic.. Again.. Just tell me what you think.. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Interlude<p>

Kaien's POV

I guess the saying 'Time does really fly when you're having fun' is true.

Does how many years since I've been living in this world?

Hmm… can't remember it.

I just stop aging when I turn 25.

I don't know if I called this fortunate or unfortunate but I have pureblood's blood running through my vain. I don't want to remember where I get it.

My profession is fun, I killed hundreds? Maybe thousand? Vampires since I was 10.

The people who knows my profession always says 'I live as a hunter and I will die as hunter'

Heh… It's complete rubbish. I smirked at the thought.

I decided to stop being as a hunter when I became friends with the Kuran couples.

They change my perspective about vampires.

So I became the negotiator for the vampires and hunters.

I told them that I will build a school that composes two classes. That both humans and vampires can go to school for not killing the humans and not fearing the vampires.

So the Council and the Association decided to have.

'The Day class students, it's for the humans and The Night class students, it's for the vampires'

Two separate dorms and a time interval for both classes.

I was so happy that humans and vampires can live with each other but the happiness didn't last long, I just found out that my two best friends have a terrible accident and they didn't make it.

I went to their funerals and saw three innocent children that Juri and Haruka left behind.

I know Yuuki-chan and Kaname-kun but I didn't know the last one. The young boy has silver hair, beautiful face and blank eyes.

I just found out the boy is blind. Such beauty yet such waste.

Even though he is blind there's something about him that is different from the others.

I also found out that Juri and Haruka adopted Zero-kun. They didn't just share their name Kuran but they also share their blood and DNA to him.

'Ah… So they made Zero-kun an official member of Kuran and pureblood. Typical of them to do that'

After two days since the burial of the Kuran couples, Kaname-kun the new leader of vampires knocked on my doorstep and bought Zero-kun with him.

The poor boy is shaking and even without the sense to see, he looks utterly confused and scared.

And I just realized the reason why Zero-kun is acting like that when Kaname-kun explain all it to me.

Kaname-kun just erases all of Zero-kun's memories and seal his pureblood's scent and power.

I sympathized the boy and also to honor the death of my friends, I embrace Zero in my arms and agreed to be his guardian.

I notice the expression of Kaname-kun's face at that time when it's time to say goodbye. He looks like his going to cry but won't let the tears be seen by us.

He goes back to his mansion with a heavy heart. I know he would love to take care of Zero. I can see it in my eyes; Kaname-kun loves Zero so much. But if he loves him that much, why would he let Zero be with another person than him?

Ughh… The Kuran's are really hard to solve.

Years have passed; the boy that I adopted became more and more beautiful.

I don't like to waste the beauty of his for just being blind, the boy needs to see the world, need to see me and need to see what lies ahead. So I researched, I've search for answers and treatment for Zero's blindness.

After months of searching, I found one. The treatment is unique but accurate.

So I try it to my 'son'. I've enchanted him a symbol of the side of his neck for him to see. It's an ancient treatment but it works. Five days passed since I marked Zero on that symbol, he can see.

I was surprised and captivated of how amethyst Zero's eyes are. Not the blank ones but amethyst eyes.

His eyes suits him very well, he looks fragile and beautiful but there also strength and mystery in them.

I love Zero as my only child, he is mine to cherish and protect.

He just turned 16 at the winter; I was the one who chooses his birthday. I always thought Zero's being is like winter; pale, comforting, beautiful but also freezing.

Zero became beautiful, kind and soft spoken person but he can also glare that I bet even hell would freeze.

2 weeks after his birthday, Kaname-kun came back and asks me to enroll him, his sisters and the other nobles for attending the night class.

Kaname-kun grown into a handsome and fine man.

I know Juri and Haruka would be please when they sees their son grown like this.

I wonder what Yuuki-chan looks like.

Ah… I miss them. It's been 10 years since the last time I saw them.

After that night when Kaname-kun asks me to take Zero under my wing, I heard that the Kuran siblings went abroad to study.

The last news I hear is that Kaname-kun became richer than he already is, not to mention the left and right marriage proposal for him from girl or boy, rich or famous, human or vampires but he rejected it all.

He was famous for being a good looking, brilliant and rich guy. Whether it is a human or vampire, they are all echanted by Kuran Kaname.

I snap out of my reverie when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called out softly.

The door opens and reveals the leader of all vampires and the guy who I thought a while ago, Kuran Kaname who wears crimson tight shirt that leaves two buttons unbutton with matching black pants and shoes.

'Typical for Pureblood'

I give him a warm smile and greeted my godson "Kaname-kun, you're finally here. Is the others are here as well?"

"Headmaster" he nodded "The others are already in the moon dorm"

"I see…." I didn't have time to finish what I would say when someone barge in without knocking.

Kaname and I look at the intruder and found Zero who was currently looking at us with question in his eyes.

Thanks for my good hearing senses, I didn't almost catch when Kaname utter.

"Zero"

To be continue?

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Kaname's POV

**A/N: OMG! I almost forgot to update 'Real Blood'… Hmmm… Have to update it one of these days… *sigh* my plan is to update this fic regularly but I guess I can't do that yet….Hence it's my last year of college and my Thesis is *sigh* running slow and bad… Have to prioritize it… So I can't promise when I have to post the next update… I'm very sorry... Your reviews from the past chapter are greatly appreciated for a depressed author like me…Thank you… But please enjoy this chapter… And let me know what you think… xD**

**Not Beta-ed… Sorry for the grammar and all…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kaname's POV

The boy standing in front of me.

Without doubt.

It's my Zero.

"Zero" I utter thy name like it's my precious treasure.

Zero, the boy in front of me is having a confused expression on his face.

And I notice, his eyes are gems of amethyst. More beautiful than the jewel itself.

Oh… I just want to watch that eyes; the eyes of my beloved.

His beautiful, more beautiful than the last time I saw him.

I drank his sight.

His hair looks silky and skin so smooth… Oh… I want to touch his skin, hear his heavenly voice and taste every inch on him.

Okay. I snap at that thought before I ravish the boy in front of my godfather.

Great. I'm such a perv. I mentally smirked at the thought.

But whatever, no one hears my thought. It's just me and my craving desire to claim the person in front of me.

"Oh… If I'm not mistaken you are Kuran Kaname, the leader of vampires and also the owner of the Kuran Industries" My angel spoke.

A stab in my heart.

Ah. I almost forgot.

There's the uneasiness of feeling run through my veins.

My beloved doesn't remember and it's my entire fault.

But I only had done that because I'm worried about his safety.

I forced a smile and bow in greeting "Pleasure to meet you Zero-kun" and reach out my right hand to shake with his.

In my delight, he takes it and grasps it firmly.

Ah… as I thought his skin is so smooth.

Instead of letting go his hand. I've grasps it firmly and turn it so I can kiss the back of his hand.

I can clearly see the blush form on his cheeks.

How deliciously lovely.

I gazed hungrily at him while I sense his nervousness. I have to smirk at that.

Somewhere from behind cough awkwardly.

I sighed and reluctantly release the hold of Zero's hand.

Trust Cross to interrupt my star gazing.

Yes. Star gazing because Zero is my missing northern star.

Call me a cheesy pureblood. I don't get care.

But if I hear anyone call me that. I blow their head off without a warning.

That doesn't sound right but whatever.

"Ah. Zero-kun. Starting from this forth and onwards Kuran Kaname-kun and other nobles are enrolled for the night class" I heard the chairman explain.

Zero's attention is currently focused on the chairman's explanation but I don't want to hear Cross irritating voice.

My thoughts are back to the council and the reason why I should let Zero go.

I know that the council from the very beginning detests Zero for being adopted and turning a pureblood for one night. Zero is really special; No normal vampire or human can take a DNA from the pureblood and merge it as the dominant DNA of their body. They will die if they did that.

The pureblood's blood is powerful but the DNA itself is beyond.

Only special people can take it and turn themselves as one of us.

One of the purebloods.

I know the reason why the council hates Zero. They envy Zero's status and power.

A mere human turns himself better than the nobles, better than them.

Back then, I was a kid and not yet powerful as the currently me now.

I was afraid of Zero's safety especially when I heard news from my Uncle Rido.

That son of a bitch of an uncle threatens me that he will kill the person who I value the most.

I am afraid that I don't have enough power to protect my beloved back then.

So I push myself to be strong.

I didn't tell anyone about this. Not even Yuuki.

But I am craving for more power. I love power but I love Zero more.

Back then, I'm thinking about hitting two birds with one stone.

I can keep Zero safe but I have to let Zero go or I can keep Zero to myself and fight Rido and his minions but that would be critical since I know the majority of the council despises the presence of my beloved. I know I can kill them all without breaking a sweat but I need them. They are my pawns to capture my coward uncle who is currently hiding his worthless presence.

Wonder where is that bastard?

"-ran-senpai"

I'm going to kill him. Slowly and painfully.

"Kuran-senpai"

I snap from my thoughts when I heard my name is being called.

I turn to the owner of the voice and meets with a pair of lovely amethyst eyes.

Ah.. It's really beautiful.

I put my mask on and raise an eyebrow at Zero, who is currently holding himself from strangling me.

While the headmaster is looking amused.

Cute.

"Yes" I answered nonchalantly.

"Kuran-senpai, I am Cross Zero from the day class and the sun dorm. I am a prefect of this school and as your tour guide for the day"

I mentally smirked. 'Lucky, his my tour guide'

I nodded "Very well, lead the way Mister Prefect"

I can clearly see that I annoy him from that nickname.

He passes me and I merely follow him. I heard the Chairman cheerfully goodbye.

We walk in a comfortable silence and I decided to break it.

"So Zero-kun, how's life being a prefect?"

"Hate it"

I look at him when he answered that. "Oh and why is that?"

"Girls" another short answer.

Really? Is this really my Zero?

My Zero back then is cheerful and sweet but this Zero is the total opposite of Zero from the past.

"You don't like them? Why?"

"Annoying"

"Zero, do you know how to answered in a sentence?"

He turns around with a glare that can freeze a human to death. Luckily I'm not a human.

"I don't need a sentence to answer your question" he hisses.

I smirked and clap mockingly "Bravo, Finally a sentence"

His face right now became red.

Adorable.

"If you just want to tease me, you can tour yourself around. I don't care" he turns around to leave but I reacted faster and caught his wrist.

"I'm so sorry Zero, It's not my intention to tease -" Liar "- you"

He looks at me and I holds his gaze and trying to look sincere as possible.

"Fine. Just don't do it again"

I smile and nodded. For his part, he smiles back.

Beautiful. 'Can I ravish you now?'

He coughs awkwardly. "Umm… Why do you decide to enroll of this school?" he cocked his head to the side and blink.

Ughh… Don't act cute or else I can't control my hard on.

I force myself to turn away from him before I can ravish him here and now.

It's not really romantic if I shag him senseless at the nearest tree.

I want our first time would be romantic and perfect.

"Because I love to study a school like this and the chairman wants us to be here" Well, it's a lie. The right words are; I am the one who wants to be here because you are here.

"Oh"

"Zero-kun"

"Hmm?" he gazed at me with question in his eyes.

"Call me Kaname" I met his gaze and smiles at him.

He stop walking and so was I.

He frowns at first and smiles back.

I love his smile.

"No way"

Is it me or a heavy cold wind carrying dried leaves just past us?

"Pardon" I ask nicely. My smile still in place.

"I said no way"

"Why?" my smile wavers a little.

"Why should I?" he grins at me but he look smug.

Then he continues walking leaving me behind.

I feel a vain just pop on my forehead.

I'd walk fast just to caught him and when I was about to open my mouth to insist to call my name, I heard my name being called.

"Oni-sama"

"Kaname-sama"

I groaned. Nice timing guys.

To be continue?

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	4. Kaname's POV2

**Not mine to take...**

**Not Beta-ed... Sorry...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think...**

**Reviewers from the past chapters makes me happy... Thank you so much... xD**

* * *

><p>Kaname's POV<p>

Dammit…

Few days ago...my sister and friends timing was really suck.

They interrupted me and my Zero's precious moment.

They interrupted me because they are worried about me.

Me, I'm Kuran Kaname; The leader of vampires and the chairman of Kuran Corp.

Fuck them. I'm capable of protecting myself.

Who the hell they think they are? I'm more powerful than them or anyone else.

I know they are concern about my being but I don't need them.

Not from them.

I'm still pissed off because since that time.

My Zero is ignoring me like I didn't exist or something.

If I'm not a pureblood with breeding, I think I'm gonna bawling like a baby by now.

I love my sister and my pawns but I love Zero more.

It's really shit when I have to erase his memories back then but I also think it's the best decision I've make if I want Zero to be safe.

It's the most important to me.

I'm currently watching Zero choose some fresh and healthy apples in a stand.

We are in the town and since Zero is ignoring me.

I have to make a plan for him to acknowledge me that I exist.

I know it's a bit low for me to stalk him like a stalker.

I always hate the attention that vampires and humans gave me.

I know that they only pay attention to me because I'm not only a pureblood but I'm also wealthy, good looking and intelligent.

I feel like I'm bragging but I don't care.

It's only me who can hear my thoughts.

I grin at myself.

The only attention I want is only from Zero.

Zero only.

I'm wearing a black sunglass and a hat.

Well, basically all of my clothing is black from shoes to jacket and I feel like a real stalker right now.

OK, Zero's begun to move again, holding a bag of apples. He is wearing a blue hoodie, faded jeans and blue snickers.

I whistle softly.

He is really sexy when he walks like that.

Oh Bloody Dracula, His ass looks perfect.

When I realize what I'm thinking. I curse myself for being a pervert.

Great.

I'm not only a stalker but a pervert also.

A stalker pervert pureblood is my new title.

I just hope no one finds out of the real me.

I didn't realize my thoughts occupy my attention too much and didn't realize that Zero is nowhere to be seen.

I use my vampire senses to find my beloved.

Oh… His in… Oh bloody hell. His at my…

"Kuran-senpai?" the beautiful voice called from the back.

Fuck, I'm screwed. I thought I stalk him perfectly and silently but I guess not.

I'm surprised that he can sense that there's someone following him.

I think being a hunter and a prefect to a school that is full of vampires helps with senses. I guess.

I slowly turn to him and gave him a fake shock "Zero, It's nice to see you here"

I shot my best smile at him.

I can totally see his frown and eyebrows cross.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me.

I gave him the most innocent look and replied "I came here to buy some supplies"

His frown deepens.

He didn't believe a single cent that I told him.

Figures.

"What supplies?"

Shit. Think Kaname. Think fast.

I look at my right and Aha, I found it.

I walk to the stand and get the thing as an example.

"I came here to buy this"

Zero looks at me in a puzzle way.

He looks at the thing in my hand and then looks at me again.

"You came all the way here to buy some cheese?"

Ah… That's doesn't seem right.

"Really senpai? Cheese?"

I flushed unconsciously. Dammit. That's the lamest and cheesiest excuse that I uttered in my entire life.

I glare at the innocent cheese that is still in my hand.

I notice that Zero's expressions changes from puzzled to amusement.

Great, he is amused because of me.

Now, I feel not only a stalker, cheesy and pervert pureblood but I'm also a clown.

I have a feeling that the more I spent my time with Zero, the more I'm gonna embarrassed myself in front of him.

I feel like I'm a whole new level of idiot.

My foolishness only comes when Zero is in front of me.

I supposed to act cool and compose in front of him and not some stalker + chessy + pervert + clown of a pureblood and senpai.

Cool. Way to cool.

I mentally promise myself that when I'm alone in my room, I'm gonna bang up myself in the solid wall of my room.

I force myself to glare at him.

"What's wrong from being here and wanting to buy cheese?"

Fuck. His clearly mentally amused at me.

His eyes were clearly laughing and were glowing more than usual.

His eyes really are the best assets.

I really want to shag him at the nearest wall right now.

Damn.

I uncomfortably cough and turn to smile at the old man who owns the innocent cheese that is still in my hand.

"How much is this?" I ask, it's better to buy some of these before Zero suspects me being a stalker.

The last thing I want is to ruin my not so good image from Zero.

I can tell that he didn't dislike me.

Thank Dracula for that.

But I also know that he didn't also like me either.

I have to find a way for Zero to like me.

After I bought a 10000 yen worth of bloody cheese. I turn to see Zero who is currently looking for something; he looks a little bother of it.

"What is it?" I ask him softly.

He looks at me and answered "I got a feeling awhile ago that there is something or someone stalking me"

Crap.

"Oh? You know who is it?" I try my best to act innocent and also suspicious.

He shakes his head.

Thank my luck for that.

I open my mouth to say something but luck never really stays in me for long because…

"Zero"

An unfamiliar voice calls my Zero first name.

Zero and I turns to look at the owner of the voice.

and found...

* * *

><p>To be continue?<p>

Review?


	5. Zero's POV

**A/N: Advance Happy Halloween Everyone! There's a poll on my profile, check it out and vote.. xDD**

* * *

><p>Zero's POV<p>

The first time I've met Kuran Kaname was unexpected. He clearly has the aura of a pureblood but there's something about him, something that it feels familiar to me when his close. When he introduced himself to me and shakes my hand, I can feel the familiar electric spark around my hand but I don't understand why I'm feeling like this.

It feels like I know him from before…. NO…

I mentally shook my head. It's impossible, I don't remember him.

Then I tried to call him but he seems to be in a deep thought.

"Kuran-senpai"

It annoys me if someone is not listening to me.

"Kuran-senpai" I tried louder and more clearly. That do the trick, he seems to hear my voice now.

He turns to me and gaze at me with his chocolate eyes. Wow, he got lovely eyes.

He raises his eyebrow at me while I tried to act as if I'm going to strangle him. The git and the chairman look amused. Now, I don't need to act as if I'm going to strangle him because I want to strangle those two. But I can't commit a bloody murder to the most powerful vampire and powerful ex-vampire hunter. Damn me for being a regular vampire hunter.

"Yes?" he answers me somewhat nonchalantly.

I tried to calm my nerves and do the formal introducing as always.

"Kuran-senpai, I am Cross Zero from the day class and the sun dorm. I am a prefect of this school and as your tour guide for the day"

He nodded at me and said "Very well, lead the way Mister Prefect"

I can feel the vein popped at the nickname. How I hate being called like that… Tsk..

I walk pass at him but I can feel that he follows me and I barely heard the idiot chairman's cheerful goodbye.

After a comfortable silence, the pureblood decides to break it.

"So Zero-kun, how's life being a prefect?"

"Hate it"

He looks at me when I answered that, it seems he never expected that kind of an answer. "Oh and why is that?"

"Girls" another short answer.

"You don't like them? Why?"

"Annoying"

"Zero, do you know how to answer in a sentence?"

I turn to him just to glare at him. I know that I'm famous because people are scared of my glare, but this pureblood didn't even flinch when I glare at him. I can't help it but give him credits because of it.

"I don't need a sentence to answer your question" I hisses, my blood starts to boil.

And what did the git do? He smirked at me and claps mockingly "Bravo, Finally a sentence"

I can feel the heat at my neck and all over my face.

"If you just want to tease me, you can tour yourself around. I don't care" I turn around to leave but he reacted faster and caught my wrist.

"I'm so sorry Zero, It's not my intention to tease you"

There's something on his voice that tells me that he is lying so I look at him then he looks back. He seems sincere to the words that he uttered.

"Fine. Just don't do it again" I huff and finally gave in.

He sent me a charming smile and I can't stop myself but smile back at him. Ah, this feeling seems so nostalgic but also not. I shrugged at the thought.

Must be the atmosphere that he is giving.

I cough awkwardly just to clear the familiar yet unknown atmosphere "Umm… Why do you decide to enroll of this school?" then cocked my head to the side and blink.

He turns away and I can't seem to phantom why he does that. Did I do something wrong?

I stare at him while he is standing there and seem tense.

"Because I love to study a school like this and the chairman wants us to be here" But there's something on his voice telling me that I should not believe the words that he just utter.

"Oh" I answered confusingly.

"Zero-kun"

"Hmm?" I gazed at him with question in my eyes.

"Call me Kaname" he met my gaze and smiles at me again. I'm starting to love that smile of his.

I stop walking and so was he.

I frown at first then give him a smile.

"No way" I told him. I mean come on, first name basis? Tsk… I don't usually utter first name to the people that I've just met even though he seems familiar to me but still he is just a new guy and probably a potential friend in the near future.

"Pardon" he asks nicely. I can clearly see his smile is wavering.

Hah. Amusing. It must be the first time that a person rejected him.

I read in the books that what a pureblood wants they definitely get it. Well, Mister Kuran Kaname. I'm not the type of person who obeys you on a whim.

"I said no way" I mentally smirk at his reaction when I said it again.

"Why?" And now, I can clearly see that his smile is off and strain.

"Why should I?" I grins at him and tried to look smug as much as possible.

Then I continue to walk and leave him behind. I can feel the tense aura at my back but I ignored it and continue walking. Seconds later, I can hear him jog to catch at me. I waited for him to say something cause I have a feeling that he will insist it but an unfamiliar voice calls him.

"Oni-sama"

"Kaname-sama"

I can hear the groaned that was coming from Kuran-senpai. I turn towards the voice and saw at least 5 people who were finding their way towards us. Is that his minions?

When they arrived to the exact zone as we are, I noticed the heavy aura that emitting coming from them. Especially to the brunette that has eyes that looks like from Kuran-senpai. Ah, I recognize her in an article, she's Kuran Yuuki.

I don't understand why she should look at me with hate on her eyes. There's uncomfortable silence and I heard Kuran-senpai uttered the name "Yuuki"

Luckily, the bell rang so it means the break is over.

"I have to go" I gave them a small bow and walk away from them.

I heard Kuran-senpai uttered my name and felt the heated glare on my back. I don't want to see who's glaring at me but I already had a feeling who.

* * *

><p>To be continue?<p>

Review?


	6. Kaname's POV3

**A/N: It's been months since the last time I updated this fic. Lol. So as Promise here's the next chapter. Hope you like it guys.. And review perhaps.. I know some of you are thinking why this fic is funny and not angst like the title is.. well, we are still in the early chapters so that's why.. Don't worry folks, angst or mystery would come next... xD**

**Ps. Kaname sometimes amuses me to no end.**

* * *

><p>Kaname's POV<p>

Zero and I turn to the owner of the voice.

I know him right away, his name is Kaito Takamiya.

I always saw him every time the vampire council and the hunter association have a meeting. If my memory is correct, he was always at the side of that Touga guy.

Why is he here? Last time I check, he was on a hunt with a few hunters in Paris and it was just 3 days ago.

I frowned at him but I stay silent.

My frown turns into gritting when Zero moves to hug the guy.

What the hell? I mean what the hell man.

I was waiting for him to do that to me. The first time that he met me instead being happy that I, Kaname Kuran, the prince of vampires, one of the richest, smartest and good looking men in the world was in front of him, he was frowning at me but this hunter here that I'm sure who is not rich as me, definitely not smart as me and most of all, he was not good looking as I am, not even a half.

How on earth that Zero hugs him and not me. I mean, yeah it's my fault that Zero doesn't remember our relationship from the past but I only did that for my beloved safety.

Sometimes, I wish that I leave a small part of memory between me and my Zero-tan so that he can hug me too.

I didn't even realize that I'm growling with jealousy when that stupid hunter with no style brings Zero tighter into his stupid arms.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

That's sexual harassment you know, I can sue you or fed you to my wolves.

I got big fat wolves at the back of my mansion. I'm sure they love to eat fresh meat of a hunter.

I couldn't handle anymore so I give a warning cough. Signaling both of them that I'm still here, waiting for them to stop their mushy mushy and focus that I'm still standing before them with a bag of cheese on my right arm.

I mean how far will I go for the one that I love? What a pathetic question. I always do everything and anything for the safety and the happiness of my beloved.

That's what I thought in the past and that's what I think now. My feelings will never change even a millennium would past. I'm pretty sure Zero was the one that I loved and will continue to love for eternity.

I let out a successful yet small sigh when Zero releases the guy from the hug but that damn Kaito's right hand was still attached on Zero's hip.

If we weren't on a crowded place, I already rip that pervert's arm away from my beloved. It would be too troublesome of having many witnesses.

I should not be caught on the act. That's one of my rules of being a pureblood.

I smile gleefully when Zero removes that hand and walks towards me.

Success.

My beloved give me a small sheepish smile that in return my heart skip a bit. Ah, only my Zero can smile like that and look so adorable.

I really want to take him now, show to this Kaito guy that this lavender haired angel is mine and I already state my claim years ago.

"Kaname-senpai. This is Kaito Takamiya, one of the professors in Cross Academy" Zero nodded at him while Kaito walk towards us and offer his right hand for me to shake it.

Aghh. The vermin got guts to offer a hand for me to shake it. How dare he? But if I won't shake it, Zero would be disappointed in me and how can I resist if my beloved was staring at me with his big and shiny amethyst eyes.

Those eyes, I never get tired to gaze at those eyes even it is 24/7.

With a forced smile, I shake that unworthy hand and said "Pleasure to meet you Kaito-san" I couldn't help but squeezed it not too gently.

I swear I can hear him hiss and can break his bones if I want to but It is totally unnecessary especially on the presence of Zero.

On Zero's behalf, I guess I can tolerate him.

"Three days ago, I hear you're in Paris for a hunt. Kaito-san" I releases hand.

I can't help but notice that he puts his right hand on his pocket.

It hurts right?

I can't also help but feel gratification of what I did. I know that it was a childish thing to do but when It comes to Zero, I don't care if it childish or selfish. No one dares to mess what is mine.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" he answered sarcastically and bring his arms to loop around Zero.

"Ne? Kaname-sama, can I borrow Zero for a moment?" he smirks at me while Zero just blinks confusedly.

I narrowed my eyes but I stayed quiet.

"Don't worry I won't bite Zero that much" those words give me a full of red signal.

If you want war, I give it to you if that's what you want.

To be continue?

* * *

><p>Review? Hope you like it.. xD<p>

Ps. Precious Gem is next.


End file.
